Dispar
by angylopez
Summary: Endou es la persona más odiosa con la que Natsumi puede toparse y, aunque él se haga el simpático, no desea cambiar de opinión. Eso se contradice si piensa en las veces que lo mira por la ventana, en la oficina de su papá. Y no es como si le importara, pero no se imagina a ella siendo muy cercana a él. A la vida, sin embargo, gusta de burlarse de ese tipo de pensamientos.


¡Hi!

Dejé mi felicitación más abajo. ¿Por qué subí esto hoy? Porque puedo, porque quise, porque todo. Tenía ya listo esto (como mi historia de pokémon) y era cuestión de revisarlo y hacerle una portada.

No he escrito de Inazuma, al menos no desde que cambié más mi narración. Está escrito en tiempo presente y no puedo creer que me salieran más de seis mil palabras. El tiempo presente se me lía con el de pasado por la costumbre.

En fin, ¡dejo las notas!

1# Este fanfic lo terminé especialmente porque en Fanfiction casi no hay actividad y quise sumarme a los que están intentado revivir la actividad, aparte de que quería escribir algo Endou/Natsumi, sin olvidar mi tradición de subir aunque sea un fic pequeño el 14.

2# Disculpen si ven faltas, lo revisé y creo, no hay tantas o no hay.

3# Va dedicado a todos los fans de esta pareja. Me gusta, pero sé que no he hecho algo excelente de ambos. Con esto me estoy acercando, pero no estoy explotando su potencial. Por eso es que estoy preparándome para escribir una historia AU, pero IC con estos dos.

4# Se agradece mucho el que lean :D ¡Gracias por seguirme!

5# Puse mi lista de reproducción de música y pensé en ponerle algún estribillo o parte de la letra de la canción que saliera primero. Por eso la letra de la canción al principio, aunque no tenga mucho que ver xD

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

 **Dispar**

* * *

 **«** _Entre tú y yo, está creciendo algo._

 _En mi interior, estás quedándote._

 _RBD – Aún hay algo_ **»**

* * *

El mundo conspira en su contra. No le gustan los escándalos y, por ende, detesta a los chicos demasiado alborotadores. Por eso, y aunque sea un día soleado y le den ganas de caminar por la escuela, lo odia.

Odiar, desde que lo analizó bien, no implica algo malo. Es decir, sólo tendría que evitar mirar al chico ese. Es cuestión de lógica, no involucrarse y todo estaría bien. Su caminata diaria cerca del apestoso club de fútbol no es nada. Girar la cara cuando él la ve es casualidad y repulsión. Detesta con todas sus fuerzas ese lugar y quiere acabarlo.

Borraría esa boba sonrisa de su cara, así le costara lo que costara.

* * *

Segundo año, y el mundo sigue en su contra. Endou Mamoru, chico bajito de cabellos castaños, sonriente como ninguno y expresivo hasta la muerte; está loco. Es un terco de lo peor y cree en los casos perdidos. Natsumi sabe que él es un caso perdido, uno destinado al fracaso y a hundirse en el lodo. Tiene esa banda anaranjada en la cabeza, siempre ahí, como si no pudiera quitársela y ser una persona normal. Pero, aún peor que eso, es que no le importa. Es como si no se diera cuenta que fastidia a los demás cuando se pone pesado, Endou es un chico insoportable y le molesta. Se ha fijado en todo eso, cada vez que lo ve desde la oficina de su papá, justo como ahora. Están practicando y tiene ese brillo estúpido en sus ojos. Vaya chico, ¿por qué no se rinde?

Escucha un ruido atrás, la puerta se acaba de abrir y es su padre quien entra. Hace un poco de calor, pero se siente tan fresca como una lechuga. Ella siempre se vería bien, actuando con precisión y pensando su siguiente paso.

Su padre no dice nada, no hace preguntas y le sonríe. Se sienta en su silla, frente al escritorio, apuntando y firmando cosas. Natsumi gira la vista de nuevo, aburrida de ver a su papá, notando que Endou está gritando algo positivo. Ni si quiera tiene que resoplar, es que hasta le quita las ganas de quejarse. Frunce el ceño, hace una mueca e intenta no fijarse en el cielo nublado. Cierra los ojos, concentrándose en sus deberes para la clase de inglés. Vuelve a abrirlos y lo ve. Endou tiene todo el cabello revuelto, brillante y _tan_ castaño. Siempre jovial, moviéndose con rebeldía. El sudor le cae en la cara y todavía está de buen humor. Endou parece tan torpe cuando está por los pasillos, pero en el campo eso va desapareciendo un poco.

Y no le fastidia tanto como creía.

Casi se muerde la lengua. ¿En qué está pensando?

—Hija —la llama su padre, tiene ese tono que le saca de quicio un poco, porque era de sabelotodo mezclado con burla—. ¿Sabes?, así me veía tu madre. —Se gira desde su escritorio y apunta hacia el campo, justo donde estaba el mequetrefe.

No es tonta y le entiende, no es tonta y le arde la cara, no es tonta y siente que se le revuelve el estómago de la vergüenza. El calor le ha llegado, le calienta el rostro y le empieza a correr la ira. Está roja, pero no tanto por vergüenza, sino por comenzar a sentirse furibunda. Se gira con gracia, ignorando la mirada de su padre. Se traga un insulto y sale de la oficina azotando la puerta con fuerza.

Todos en el pasillo se dan cuenta del escándalo. Saben que la princesa de Raimon está molesta y que nadie, con el juicio sano, se atreverá a molestarla más.

* * *

Su cordura se ha ido y el mundo seguía igual con ella. Acababa, hace unos días, de "ingresar" al club de fútbol y todavía no se la cree. Sabe lo que hizo, e incluso no es tan malo, pero no lo comprende del todo. Está la parte de su cerebro que no se acostumbra, y está la otra que le agrada Endou.

De repente, aunque el viento le roce la cara y ya el verano se esté yendo, se siente tonta. Ese chico es un idiota, un pesado y nunca entiende nada. A veces quisiera ahorcarlo y hacerlo sufrir un poco, pero recuerda que al equipo de soccer le está yendo mejor y se le quita. La insensatez de su juventud se presentó cuando miró a Endou de forma diferente. La insensatez está justo ahora, sintiéndose emocionada conforme los chicos avanzaban los partidos. Es una insensatez si quiera simpatizar con ellos, ¿verdad?

Ya no está tan segura, y es que él tiene formas para hacer las cosas. Quizá, y no es que lo esté admitiendo, exista una forma diferente a la suya de arreglar los problemas. Puede, porque es muy observadora, darse cuenta de por qué a Aki le gusta Endou. Porque, ¿le gusta, no? No, qué _rayos_ está pensando. Aki es una chica cuerda, _ajá_ , ¿sería capaz de enamorarse de Endou?

Deja el tema y se enfoca en los papeles que tiene en la mano. No le prestó nada de atención a la clase de matemáticas y el profesor la castigará.

Mira a la ventana y el sol no está tan intenso como antes.

* * *

Está de regreso a su casa, con los sentimientos a flote y el corazón agitándosele. Está oscuro y puede ver las estrellas en el cielo. Los ojos le brillan y se da cuenta que siente reconfortante el silencio. Hace un poco de frío, el viento sopla sólo para dar frescura y le revuelve un poco los cabellos. Las luces de su enorme casa están encendidas, y despierta un poco. Abren el portón que conduce a la puerta principal de su casa, ve mientras camina los jardines y el pasto está tan verde.

Sabe que está sonriendo, porque no puede evitarlo. Está escrito en toda su cara y siente un poco de miedo. Es anormal que esté tan de buen humor, y mientras sube a su cuarto, se da cuenta un poco de todo. Es una habitación grande, llena de paredes color crema y objetos entre blancos y beige. Hay dos mesitas de noche a la par de su enorme cama con sábanas blancas, la ventana queda del lado izquierdo y se cuela la luz lunar.

El bombillo está encendido e ilumina todo. Los cuadros familiares y el espejo junto al armario brillan un poco más de lo normal. Se cuesta en su cama y mira al techo. Endou no es tan malo, aunque eso ya lo sabía. Es un chico dulce, improvisado y tal vez no tan tonto. Tiene sus momentos buenos, justo como ese día.

Se toca la mano que él tomó para llevarla a la torre. Se ríe como si fuera algo gracioso y es demasiado irónico que esté gustando de él, de _esa_ forma, cuando hace un año lo detestaba. Hay muchas dudas que le revolotean en la cabeza, siendo lo principal cómo actuará con él ahora. Está consciente de lo que está sintiendo, pero tal vez tenga que ocultarlo. Tiene demasiado que pensar y decide que es demasiado.

Olvidaría ese día, hasta sus conclusiones, y seguiría como si nada. Sería, eso sí, un poco más amable y nada más. Mañana se olvidaría de todo eso. No existiría nada de Endou y Natsumi en la torre, ni Natsumi pensando que Endou no es tan malo. Al día siguiente eso sería nada, quedaría en el vacío de su mente junto a otras cosas. Pero, se dio cuenta, faltan unas cuantas horas para dormir. Entonces, con la emoción restante, suspira riéndose.

Pensaría en eso unas horas más.

* * *

El mundo enloqueció, porque en cuestión de meses unos niños, diciendo ser alienígenas, se apoderaron del mundo y de la esperanza de la gente. Todo se había vuelto raro, hasta el nivel en que sus sentimientos avanzaban. La escuela está de regreso, funcionando como debería. El torneo internacional está al a vuelta de la esquina y ha tomado una decisión. Se queda parada en medio del pasillo, mirando a través de la ventana a todos los estudiantes que se retiran. El sol se está poniendo y le recuerda a Endou. Le gusta su cabello, tan revuelto y jovial, le tomó cariño a su banda anaranjada y el día se ilumina con su sonrisa. Endou es un chico lindo, algo enano, pero con mucha energía.

Suspira con poco entusiasmo y se acomoda un mechón de su cabello. Las nubes anaranjadas la hacen recordar sus conversaciones con él. Son nada, es decir, nunca platican algo fuera de lo normal, siempre todo superficial y eso la molesta. Conoce de él lo que todos saben, lo que es todavía más fastidioso. Quiere saber muchas cosas de Endou, necesita llenar ciertos espacios de su corazón con eso. Es una extraña necesidad, mezclada con sus ganas de ayudarlo y su gusto por resolver las cosas.

Para casi todos es obvio, sólo ese chico no lo nota. Está enamorada de él y quiere viajar tan lejos sólo para hacerlo feliz. Es una prioridad y debe mentirles a todos. Es una decisión quizá un poco estúpida, pero está enamorada. Él la hizo conocer un nuevo mundo, uno donde no es necesario mandar todo el rato. A veces es más fácil solo divertirse y dejarse llevar. Tener un poco de simpatía hacia otros y, bueno, no dejar de lado quien es. Natsumi todavía discute con Endou, porque nunca se da cuenta de nada. Es tan despistado que da vergüenza, podría insinuársele y el muchacho todavía le preguntaría si le está pasando algo.

Decide no darle importancia y cierra los ojos. Escucha pasos e intenta rogarle al cielo que no sea él.

—¿Natsumi? —pregunta él con sorpresa.

—Sí —responde sin ánimo—. ¿Necesitas algo? —Su voz suena seca e ida—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Endou la examina con cuidado, cuestionándose quién sabe qué.

—No. —Se encoge de hombros y sonríe—. Me quedé a ordenar algunas cosas. —Camina hasta ella, parando a la par suya—. ¿Ya te irás a casa?

El instinto le grita que lo aleje, sus emociones se disparan hacia la oportunidad que podría presentarse, y su sentido común le reclama a su cerebro por descomponerse tan rápido. Una terrible sensación de calor inunda su cara y sabe que está sonrojada. Ojalá, por favor, él no lo note.

—¡Ajá, sí! —responde apresurada. Mamoru ladea un poco la cabeza y ríe a su costa. _Estúpido_ —. ¿De qué demonios te ríes, Endou?

—No sé —dice entre carcajadas. Se detiene cuando ve la mirada de muerte de la chica—. Está bien, lo siento. —Le regala una sonrisa apenada y su corazón se encoge un poco.

—Ya, no pasa nada —habla acelerada, cruzando los brazos por encima de su pecho—. ¿Ya te vas? Porque si es así, entonces nos vemos.

Endou, con todo su esplender, parece no entender nada. Típico, ese muchacho parece vivir en la luna, fijándose sólo en las cosas que gritan lo evidente. Está lista para escuchar su despedida, lista para dejarlo ir y prepararse para su caminata solitaria a su casa.

Aunque, contra todo pronóstico, el joven la ve con una expresión parecida a la de aquella tarde, en la torre.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? —se ofrece con los ojos brillándole—. ¿O todavía estás molesta por lo de antes?

Está sorprendida y se le relaja el cuerpo. Es una sensación grata teniendo en cuenta que debería aprovechar esos momentos, dentro de unos días las cosas cambiarían de rumbo y nada sería lo mismo. Algún día, si tenía suerte, recordaría este momento. Además, si se negaba, le daba el pie a él para burlarse a su costa de su mal humor.

—No estoy molesta. —Se gira y empieza a caminar—. Y está bien, no me disgusta que me acompañes.

Lo escucha suspirar, aunque no entiende la razón. Lo espera un poco y ambos comienzan a caminar a la par. Está una especie de sentimiento, como un abismo entre ambos, aunque estén muy cerca.

Natsumi está consciente que no podrá decirle nunca cómo se siente.

* * *

Sopla una especie de viento fuerte, las flores ya están floreciendo en los jardines de la escuela y las nubes ocupan el cielo. Es una mañana bastante grata, aunque no lo suficiente para madrugar. Lleva el suéter encima de su blusa escolar, se mira las manos y suspira, sentada en su escritorio, odiando ese instante. El salón está vacío, es la mañana de un día lunes y sólo a ella se le ocurre llegar una hora antes. Por supuesto, los integrantes de cualquier club ya estarán activos, excepto el de fútbol. A Haruna se le ocurrió postear por la primera semana los entrenamientos debido a la cantidad de gente que ahora quería unirse.

Eso, si era honesta, poco le importaba ahora. El equipo titular era bastante bueno, en especial si Endou estaba al frente. Tiene un poco de sueño, se le sube el mal humor y parpadea más de lo normal.

—¡Buenos días! —saluda Endou, entrando con todo su buen espíritu.

¿Por qué tenía que tocarles en el mismo salón? Maldijo tenerlo como compañero. A pesar de sus sentimientos, él tenía una habilidad para hacerla molestar demasiado rápido. Paciencia, quizá sólo era que ella no durmió nada.

—Buenos días —le regresa entre dientes. _Por favor que no se dé cuenta de nada_.

Pasa algo, una cosa que sucede cada mil años y cuando los planetas se alinean. El muchacho tiene esa mirada, parece un poco más despierto y posee esa sonrisita simpática que no logra soportarle cuando está molesta. _Aguanta, Natsumi. No es nada._

—¿Estás bien? —Suena preocupado, un poco divertido y algo suspicaz.

Es imposible que alguien como él se diera cuenta. Endou jamás se da cuenta de nada.

—Sí. —Aparta el rostro, para no verlo, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

—¿Segura? —insiste, empezando a caminar hacia ella.

Se le están atorando las palabras en la garganta, no le pasa ni la saliva y _algo_ está pasando. No puede ni mover la cabeza, se le entiesa el gesto y el rubor. Necesita hacer alguna cosa, cualquiera que la sacara del hoyo donde se había metido. Si él, por una razón celestial, se dio cuenta, entonces se había acabado todo.

—¿Natsumi? —Se agachó a su altura, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad—. ¿Te sientes mal?

 _Niégalo, Natsumi. ¡NIÉGALO!_

—¿Q-Qué?

 _¡Demonios! ¿Qué rayos me pasa? Cálmate, puedes manejarlo._

Endou frunce el ceño, preocupado. El brillo en sus ojos, el alegre, se disminuye y parece un poco mortificado por su bienestar. Odia su estado nervioso como nunca, porque no puede disfrutar el hecho magnifico de su atención hacia ella. No puede y está odiándose a sí misma.

—Estás muy roja. —Señala su rostro y mueve su mano, lentamente, acercándose para tocarla.

No, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿la va a tocar? Le entra el pánico, se levanta de su asiento haciendo el mayor escándalo sin proponérselo, y se coloca su bolsa al hombro. Se le agita la respiración, se pone más roja de lo que ya estaba y está ahí, con los rayos del sol de la primavera, viéndolo como si quisiera matarlo o como si se ella estuviese muriéndose de vergüenza. Los labios no se le abren para hablar y se muerde la lengua un poco.

 _¡Reacciona!_

—¡No! —grita con escozor. Endou la ve un poco asustado y, sobre todo, confundido.

Natsumi sale corriendo del salón, se dirige hacia los baños e ignora las miradas de todos los alumnos que la ven. Se siente patética y el corazón late más rápido que de costumbre, siente que hasta le palpita el cerebro y jamás se sintió tan miserable. Qué vergüenza, qué pena y qué todo, acababa de hacer el ridículo frente al chico que le gustaba. Muerde un poco su labio inferior y empuja, con todas su fuerzas, la puerta del tocador.

Siente la frescura del ambiente, corre hacia el lavabo y deja caer el agua en sus palmas. Jamás había sido tan complicado verlo, pero no sabía cómo actuar con él. Las vacaciones le habían hecho mal y, quizá, se le quemaron las neuronas por pensar tanto en Endou. Le duele el estómago y no puede ni creer qué fue lo que pasó allí.

Era uno de esos días donde no podía sentirse más que patética.

* * *

La cafetería le parece agradable, un poco simplona, pero posee un buen ambiente. Mueve sus piernas y cruza una encima de la otra, fijándose en el detalle de las flores en la entrada. Las mesas de color café le recordaban a su casa, las sillas son un poco incómodas y no le gusta la combinación de rosas y rojo del lugar. Al menos, piensa con resignación, la mesa en donde está posee una buena vista hacia el exterior. Hace frío, lo que es normal porque es otoño. Lo bueno de esa estación es que puede usar su gabardina negra, esa que le da presencia y deja a todos sorprendidos. Su cabello está suelto y cae encima de sus hombros como siempre. Le pican un poco las manos, todo por los guantes de lana cafés, pero no puede quitárselos porque se congelaría. Resopla con aburrimiento y decide que se irá si su papá no aparece.

Tiene dieciocho, no es ni la mitad de lo que imaginó y se siente poco independiente. Está aburridísima con su vida normal y extraña a sus compañeros del colegio, el cual fue de lo más aburrido. Lleva meses sin ver a las chicas y, cuando no están ocupadas, se mensajean para saber cómo están. Sacude sus manos y bebe un poco de su café con leche. No puede evitar pensar en Endou. Todavía se pregunta qué hubiera sido si se lo hubiera dicho. ¿El mundo hubiese terminado?, ¿habría hecho el ridículo?, ¿Aki o Fuyuka se hubieran molestado con ella?, ¿él le correspondería? _¡Ja, claro!_ , piensa sarcástica. Endou no le correspondía a ninguna, nunca se da cuenta de nada y, aun cuando han pasado años, sigue siendo tan distraído en el aspecto amoroso, como sólo él puede serlo.

Se acuerda, mientras cierra los ojos y huele el olor a cafeína, la última vez que lo vio. Todos se reunieron en casa de Kidou, disfrutando de una reunión amistosa. Eran ya un poco mayores y la fiesta se extendió hasta más de las once de la noche, cada uno abstraído en sus conversaciones o actividades. Ella se había sentido fuera de lugar unos segundos, al menos los suficientes para hacerla salir al jardín. La luna llena era preciosa, brillaba con fuerza y acariciaba a todas las flores. Admiró con lentitud cada espacio del paisaje, dejándose llevar por el momento sin reflexionar en nada. Natsumi subió los brazos y los estiró, pareciendo un poco loca y nada elegante. Inhaló y exhaló hasta que escuchó una voz llamándola. Casi le dio un infarto, volteó a verlo con furia y recuerda la cara de Endou. Estaba pasmado. Sí, en el significado más apegado a la palabra. Tenía la boca abierta y la vio como si fuese genial. Ella, a diferencia de él, se da cuenta de las cosas y sí, vio aquella mirada iluminada en él. Por supuesto, en el instante no lo creyó, pero cuando el chico no respondió rápido lo supo. Meses después, es decir ahora, no sabe por qué razón actuó así.

Abre los ojos, soltando el aire que estaba reteniendo. Mira el reloj en su muñeca y decide irse, su papá tendría que disculparse por llegar una hora tarde o no aparecerse. Se levanta de su silla, suelta otro suspiro y toma su sombrilla (que está en el respaldo de su asiento). Camina con gracia hacia la salida y antes de abrir la puerta de vidrio, choca con alguien. Justo ahí, donde todos pueden mirarla y reírse. La cara se le calienta de molestia y está apunto de maldecir al infeliz que se le cruzó. Los labios reaccionan y casi lo suelta. Mira con quien chocó y se detiene sin gracia.

—¡Natsumi! —grita Endou, sonriendo nervioso y asustado.

Ella resopla con cansancio y se mira a sí misma, notando que él le tiró un poco del café helado encima de su gabardina. Los nervios se le crisparon más y está a punto de irse sin hablarle, pero él la detiene agarrándole el brazo.

—Lo siento —dice con torpeza, parece trabarse por buscar una excusa—. No te vi.

Nunca la ve. Jamás la miró con ojos diferentes en la secundaria y es su culpa, porque sólo a ella se le puede ocurrir enamorarse de Endou. Es y siempre sería un gran chico, uno muy obtuso, pero sería tan gentil y pesado, tan él que lo querría así, hasta que pudiera sacárselo del corazón. Flaquea y no puede enojarse con él, ya no tiene quince y puede controlarse un poco más. Ya no tiene dieciséis y no se siente _tan_ miserable cuando hace el ridículo. Ya no tiene diecisiete y sigue enamorada de él.

—No pasa nada —logra decir, suspirando al final—. Solo que arruinaste mi gabardina favorita.

Endou se rasca el cuello, apenado. Parece más cohibido de lo normal, aún para sus estándares de torpeza y tira-todo. Natsumi presiente que él no está bien e intenta ser sutil para ayudarlo. Parece una buena oportunidad para generar la amistad que quiso tener con él, alguna vez.

—¿Te pasa algo, Endou? —pregunta con suavidad. Su voz suena preocupada y no parece cargar con ningún rastro de fastidio.

Él la ve como embobado, aun con ese aire nervioso encima.

—N-Sí —termina respondiendo—. Es solo que, te estaba buscando. —Se para recto con rapidez, se ve incómodo por todos lados y no parece Endou.

Era muy curioso, porque ella tampoco parece actuar como Natsumi.

—¿A mí? —cuestiona, la confusión ronda en toda la pregunta. Eleva una ceja y se cruza de brazos—. ¿Por qué? —suelta con lentitud.

El chico mira a todos lados, menos al frente. Evita toparse con su mirada y ella se da cuenta. Parece guardar un secreto, como si se fuera a morir si se lo contara. Natsumi está siendo más paciente de lo normal y hace un poco de esfuerzo por no presionarlo.

—¿Quieres ir a caminar? —La agarra del brazo con cuidado, guiándola hacia la salida—. Te lo diré mientras caminamos.

—Bi-Bien —tartamudea, ignorando los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Salen afuera, su gabardina está un poco mojada, aunque no lo suficiente para darle más frío. Toma una servilleta de su bolsa y se empieza a limpiar. El muchacho la ve y la ayuda, haciéndolo con aceleración y siguiendo el patrón de torpeza de antes.

Natsumi le da un manotazo, le dice que se calme y la deje. No se dicen nada y caminan a la par, miran el cielo y ven las nubes grises que ocupando el cielo. Va a llover, hará más frío y tendrán que caminar más rápido o conversar si quieren evitar mojarse. Hay muchas cosas que no se están hablando, hay muchísimas señales y, por primera vez, ella las ignora. El hueco del silencio entre ambos se llena por las gentes alrededor, varios conversando por celular y otros repartiendo folletos.

La calle por donde van es una plaza, está llena de tiendas y restaurantes, las personas se alborotan por comprar los fines de semana y es un día sábado, así que hay demasiada gente para el gusto de Natsumi. Hay colores vivos por todos lados y plantas adornando los negocios, los postes junto a los basureros le dan un ambiente agradable y contrasta con sus emociones.

Ella está hecha un lío, no comprende que está pasando y actúa como no es. Debería exigirle explicaciones, estar impaciente y tener ese tonito demandante, pero no se siente con ganas de hacerlo.

—Me gusta alguien —revela Endou, con su voz raramente calmada y sin mucho ánimo. Lo dijo como si hubiera perdido un partido muy importante y quedado bastante humillado.

Natsumi se siente igual, porque después de años intentando gustarle, es doloroso que sean nada contra una chica que, seguro, ni conoce. Se siente mal, tanto que quiere irse. La amabilidad y su cortesía ganan por ser más rápidos en su sistema.

—Felicidades. —Muerde un poco su labio inferior, reteniendo las ganas de golpearse la frente por lo tonta que sonó.

El muchacho la ve y parece extrañado.

—Creo que tiene novio —explica sin mirarla. Está muy mortificado y ella entiende la razón.

—Está bien —dice, compasiva—, seguro es una tonta.

—No —afirma, defensivo. Parece muy decidido a "proteger" a la chica esa—, es muy, muy inteligente, por eso _creo_ que tiene novio.

Ella aterriza en la palabra "creo". Claro, Endou es un idiota hasta para eso, saltándose las partes importantes, como informarse.

—¿Crees? —pregunta, molesta—. Te gusta, ¿no? Deberías conocerla. —Se le sale el mal humor y todo su carácter. Natsumi está de vuelta.

Endou sonríe, divertido, ignorando la mirada molesta que le lanza. Está más espabilado que hace unos minutos y le irrita. Está sonriendo como un niño y le duele, porque seguro se está burlando a su costa. Siguen en medio de la plaza, la gente los ignora (o la mayoría) y se miran a los ojos. La ve con una mezcla del día de la fiesta de hace unos meses y de la mañana en que hizo el ridículo en su tercer año de secundaria. El estómago se le revuelve de nuevo y contiene el aliento. Tiene muchas ganas de matarlo, muchísimas, y se aguanta porque es una persona casi adulta.

Pero no sabe cómo ni por qué, solo que él la ve con un nuevo brillo. Ella coloca sus manos en su cintura y está a punto de gritarle.

—¿Tienes novio?

¡ _Algo_ está pasando!

—¿Qué? —suelta tan rápido como puede, logra recapitular y responde—. ¡No!, ¿qué rayos te pasa, Endou? —Le tiembla la voz y se le quebró al final. Siente la histeria como si tuviera trece años y está tan molesta que su sonrojo lo demuestra.

El chico se indigna, con toda la indignación que puede tener un hombre. Infla el pecho y arquea una de sus cejas. Endou se ve muy bien en su pantalón negro, su camisa anaranjada y la chaqueta blanca. La expresión molesta le va, se ve bastante lindo con los brazos cruzados y el gesto alegre descompuesto. La banda anaranjada lo hace ver un poco ridículo, pero Natsumi ignora el sentimiento al verlo tan, pues, indignado.

—Creo que Haruna me mintió —susurra entre dientes.

—¿Haruna? —Lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra hasta el rincón más alejado del lugar.

Están en frente de un callejón, entre dos tiendas, hay una banca a unos centímetros y un gran árbol les hace sombra. Natsumi lo suelta y se cruza de brazos.

—Se puede saber, por favor, ¿por qué me estabas buscando?

Lo ve encogerse un poco de hombros, como meditando lo que le diría.

—¿Y bien? —insiste, molesta.

—A eso voy —susurra, también fastidiado—. Bueno, es solo que pensé que tenías pareja.

Ella lo ve con sarcasmo. _No me digas, Endou._

—¿Y?

—Eh, ¡me tengo que ir!

Natsumi abre los ojos y no puede creérselo. Endou es un cobarde, y no se le escaparía a ella. Primero se quitaría el apellido antes que dejarlo ir. Lo toma del brazo ante que pueda escapar y lo aprieta con demanda.

—Dímelo —exige y zapatea—. ¿O eres un cobarde y tienes miedo?

Endou se muestra más nervioso, pero la molestia predomina. Jala su brazo y hace que lo suelte, la ve y está muy alterado.

—No, ¡claro que no lo soy! —exclama muy alto—. Tampoco te tengo miedo, y, por si te lo preguntas. —Pausa unos segundos y la agarra de los hombros—. Me gustas, eso es todo.

La suelta y espera. Ella está demasiado impactada para responder. Tanto que las palabras no salen de su boca.

Endou la admira, nota sus facciones delicadas y espera. Natsumi le ha gustado casi todo el tiempo, pero no de _esa_ forma. Ella es agradable cuando no pretende andar con esa actitud mandona e insoportable, puede incluso llegar a ser bastante inteligente e ingeniosa. Tiene una forma de hacer las cosas y, todavía, permanecer con toda su elegancia intacta. Ella le gustaba mucho cuando tenía quince, pero nunca supo la razón. Fue una transición curiosa, porque la tenía cerca y le bastaba. Al separarse por la llegada de la preparatoria lo sintió bastante. La extrañaba muchísimo, e incluso se sentía ansioso cuando se reunían todos. Quería reencontrarse con sus amigos y saber de sus vidas. A ella, sobre todos, es a quien más esperaba ver. Excluyó por muchos meses ese sentimiento y al final, en la última reunión, no pudo. Había salido a ver qué hacía ella afuera y la vio, estirando los brazos con los ojos cerrados, intentando alcanzar el cielo y se veía hermosa. Los recuerdos de ella yéndose para traerle de vuelta a su abuelo renacieron.

 _Natsumi es buena persona_ , pensó. El cabello brillante y el vestido morado, pegado a su figura, lo dejaron sin palabras. Encontró una fascinación grande el molestarla, gustaba de sus comentarios ingeniosos y quejumbrosos, admiraba ese don de mando natural y sentía cómodo estar con ella. Esa noche comprendió el consejo de su papá sobre las mujeres. Tan misteriosas y complicas, tan diferentes y parecidas en ciertos aspectos. Se le movieron los sentimientos y lo entendió un poco. Ella le gustaba mucho más que Aki o Fuyuka, mucho más que cualquier amigo y eso debía significar algo.

No se dijeron mucho, porque Natsumi estaba a la defensiva al principio. Miraron el cielo y ella le preguntó algo sobre el futuro. Endou recuerda haber respondido con un _no lo sé_ , aunque no está seguro. Se perdió mirándola iluminada por la luz lunar. Intentaba entender por qué ella era tan complicada, siendo gentil primero y luego diciéndole cosas como que era un caballo o algo así. Decidió, al final de su conversación, que indagaría más en sus emociones y luego, la iría a buscar. Ahí fue, cuando días después, Haruna entró en acción. Lo puso en alerta y le dijo que Natsumi ya salía con alguien, mostrándole fotos y toda la cosa.

Eso le frustró bastante, se desmotivó y fueron como mil balonazos en todo el cuerpo. Su papá lo vio tan mal que le dio otro consejo útil: comunicación. Así que salió de su casa, preguntó a sus amigas dónde estaba Natsumi y la buscó. Claro, ahora todo está dicho. La paciencia se agota y la agarra de los hombros. Funciona, al parecer. Se aclara la garganta y se prepara para decir las tres palabras que marcarían su vida.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

La respuesta de ella llegó un minuto después. Un minuto en que pensó que sería un poco más miserable si decía que no, un minuto en que nada tuvo sentido y todo parecía negativo, un minuto en que prefería despertar de su pesadilla si decía que no. Un minuto en que le reclamaría su padre por sus malos consejos.

Pero Natsumi piensa otras cosas. Ella tiene la mente alborotada y cree que no es real. Claro, ella soñó con ese escenario un millón de veces, siempre despertándose con la decepción de la realidad. No había un Endou declarándosele o invitándola, no existían sus miradas enamoradas ni los pétalos cayendo alrededor de ambos. Sin embargo, en su más reciente fantasía, no está cayendo nada y Endou se ve muy real y menos seguro que en sus delirios.

 _Debo dejar las fantasías_ , piensa mientras frunce el ceño. _Pero, siendo que seguro estoy dormida, da igual como quiera terminarlo._

—¡Por supuesto! —exclama, alzando los brazos—. He estado esperando años, por cierto.

Endou se sonroja, abre más los ojos y empieza a tartamudear. Natsumi sacude un poco la cabeza, riéndose. Lo toma de la chaqueta y, aprovechando que solo es un poco más alto, se acerca con rapidez y posa sus labios en un beso. Soñó con eso también, pero no en un lugar público. Ignora si la gente los ve, porque no está pasando de verdad. Sonríe entre el beso e intenta ser lenta y cariñosa al principio. No nota que Endou está estático hasta que siente que le corresponde. Le entrega todo de sí, moviéndose donde le instinto le dice y también siente que él está un poco nervioso. Endou no sabe dónde poner las manos y está dudoso de si tomarla por la cintura. Ella ríe durante el beso e intenta ayudarlo, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él parece más seguro y la acerca un poco.

Es dulce, no apasionado ni lleno de chispas peligrosas, no derrama amor por todas partes, pero sí cariño. Es extraño, porque ella no es así y él demuestra eso en los extremos. Están sumergidos en su muestra de afecto, ignorando las gotas de lluvia que empiezan a caer. Ella logra comprender que el sueño es demasiado real y que, jamás, se había sentido tan bien. Se separa sin cuidado, lo mira a los ojos y nota la mirada brillosa. Es como si él hubiese descubierto algo nuevo, alguna especie de nueva técnica y quisiera intentarla de nuevo. Está asustada y comienza a notar que la lluvia cae.

 _Algo_ está pasando.

—E-Eh, ¿Natsumi? —pregunta, tocándole el hombro.

Ella se agita, lo aparta con suavidad y, sin más, se pellizca el brazo. Duele un montón y lo vuelve a intentar otras tres veces. No se despierta y comienza azotarla el pánico. Endou sigue ahí, parado como si nada y sonriendo como un tonto.

—¿E-Endou? —El sonrojo se apodera de todo su cuerpo y siente que se desmayara.

Él deja de sonreír y la ve, afligido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Llévame a casa —susurra, arrastrando las palabras.

No le hace más preguntas, no se dicen nada y ella, en medio del camino, se da cuenta de que es real. Endou acababa de invitarla a salir y se siente en las nubes. Teme despertarse y que nada haya pasado, teme arruinarlo diciendo alguna ridiculez y teme que él se retracte. Le duele un poco el antebrazo por los pellizcos y el frío se le cuela por las piernas. La sombrilla no los cubre a ambos y la lluvia se pone un poco intensa.

Sin embargo, en medio de sus pensamientos frenéticos, Endou le toma la mano y le sonríe. Justo como en la torre de metal, y justo cuando el sol se está poniendo. Los milagros existen, sí, en su vida, para variar.

* * *

Están en la torre de nuevo y ésta vez está amaneciendo. Es una mañana un poco fría y ella se pregunta por qué decidió acompañarlo a correr todas las mañanas. Endou tiene un modo loco de hacer las cosas, pero así lo quiere. Haría lo que sea por él y no se arrepentiría, daría la vida entera por él y sin dudarlo. Todavía recuerda que, a sus catorce años, dejó todo para encontrar a su abuelo y hacerlo feliz. Quizá ella también tenía su modo exagerado de hacer las cosas. Tampoco es como si hubiese hecho eso para impresionarlo.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta su novio, regalándole una sonrisa.

—En ti —responde por inercia—. Estás un poco loco, es sólo eso —dice a propósito, molestándolo como siempre.

Él suspira y la mira con diversión.

—Así te gusté siempre, ¿no? —Usa el tono sabiondo que odia—. Me dijiste que esperaste por años mi declaración.

Ella se sonroja y se indigna.

—Deliré —le recuerda, cruzando los brazos—. No es la gran cosa.

Endou se ríe e intenta no ser escandaloso. Natsumi agradece lo segundo y lo odia por lo primero. Es un tonto que no mide sus acciones.

—No me acompañes si quieres —termina diciendo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella casi lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Quiero hacerlo, pero no _tan_ temprano —aclara y mira hacia el sol—. Además, me gusta cuando estamos aquí.

Su novio asiente y no le cuestiona más. Está raro desde hace semanas, porque se queda callando y piensa más de lo normal. Él siempre está diciendo un montón de cosas, señalándole obviedades y casi nunca se calla. Natsumi a veces tiene que pedirle un poco de silencio, porque le gusta mirarlo y no escuchar nada más. Aunque, sabe muy bien, ama esa parte tan encantadora que tiene para salirse con la suya. Siempre hacen lo que él quiere, al menos más de la mitad de las veces.

Pero, eso no explicaba su cambio repentino. Ambos llevaban años siendo pareja, pasando por etapas difíciles y tratando de no terminar. Es fácil cuando están muy molestos, porque terminar suele parecer sensato, hasta que reflexionan y se necesitan. Amarlo era complicado, era insufrible y bueno, tan apasionante como tranquilo. Endou suele comparar el sentimiento con el fútbol y ella se ríe, ignorando la mitad de su parloteo.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —pregunta Endou, tomándola de la mano.

Natsumi tiene muchas respuestas. Su mente repasa la mayoría de su vida con él y calcula qué le respondería. Su versión de trece años le diría que no, se reiría en su cara y lo mandaría el diablo. Su yo de catorce se espantaría, le gritaría y se iría a casa con el sentimiento revolviéndole el estómago y el corazón. Su yo de dieciocho volvería a creer que es una alucinación y lo besaría, declarándole su amor hacía él. Ella, teniendo veintidós y un par de años de relación con él, lo mira con ilusión y trata de no ponerse muy sentimental.

—N-No —responde, abre los ojos y no es lo que quería decir. Nota la mirada quebrada de Endou y se le traban más las palabras—. ¡No, quiero decir…!

Él la suelta y se cohíbe, como hace años.

—Lo siento —susurra él, apenado.

—¡Ah, déjame terminar, Endou! —Frunce el ceño, el rubor se le extiende por toda la cara y se altera más al verlo confundido—. ¡Quise decir que no esperaba esto!

—Eh, ¿eso es bueno o malo?

Sólo a él se le ocurría preguntar eso.

—¡Es bueno! —grita y resopla—. Y, pues, sí.

Endou se rasca la cabeza e intenta no parecer estúpido.

—¿Sí? —repite, temeroso—. ¿Es un sí a que es bueno o a mi pregunta?

Ella se ríe sin malicia e intenta controlar todo lo que está sintiendo. Endou le acaba de pedir matrimonio y casi le dice que no por trabarse. Era como si todas sus versiones jóvenes se entrometieran para arruinarle el momento. Se calma y lo toma de las manos.

—Sí a todo, Endou. —Le sonríe con sinceridad y el pequeño mal humor se le quita.

El sol ya resplandece, ilumina el ambiente y prepara el calor que se extenderá en el día veraniego. No hay más que tres nubes en el cielo y, en el sentido más cursi, podrían parecer corazones.

Los llenan los rayos solares en medio del beso que inicia él. Ambos disfrutando del pequeño comienzo que tendrá la nueva etapa de su vida. Natsumi sabe que ambos son muy diferentes, demasiado para el gusto de sus amigos e inentendible para algunos. Ellos iniciaron en bandos opuestos que el mismo tiempo deshizo, se conocían sin conocerse realmente y se veían tan poco. Su intenso odio hacia él se esfumó cuando lo conoció más, convirtiéndose en su problema más grande y posterior razón de las tonterías que decía.

Pero era in-creíble como es que están ahí, en la torre de mental, besándose en lo que fue la propuesta de matrimonio inesperada de Endou Mamoru. Y, sólo por eso, quizá el mundo ya no está tanto en su contra.

Después de todo, Natsumi Raimon siempre termina ganando.

* * *

 **«** _Si alguna vez piensas en mí._

 _Tal vez cuando me ves, te hace feliz._

 _Quizás entre los dos, aún hay algo de amor_

 _RBD – Aún hay algo_ _ **»**_

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Gracias por leer! :D

¿Feliz?, día de San Valentín xD

Por si se lo preguntan, no lo escribí hace unos días. Verán, tenía esto sin revisar y bueno, no tengo tiempo para nada últimamente. Hoy tengo un día un poco ocupado, porque uno no para de hacer cosas aunque sea este día jajajá.

El caso, quise escribir algo Endou/Natsumi que recorriera un poco sus etapas y cómo Natsumi va cambiando un poco. Ya sé, Natsumi es más tranquila en el anime, pero me acuerdo de una escena que vi en YouTube del tercer juego y muero por lo histérica que se pone Natsumi porque Endou nunca entiende nada xD

A lo que iba, ¡espero que les haya gustado! Hoy sí le hice la portada. No es la graaan cosa, pero me gusta…. Al menos puedo usar mejor los filtros del Photoshop que hace meses. ¡Ah, sí! Espero que tengan un lindo día, independientemente de si celebran o no esta fecha o si lo están leyendo esto en otro día.

¡Mis mejores deseos para todos! Buscaré como pueda un espacio en mi tiempo para escribir los capítulos de las historias que tengo pendientes.

#InazumaSave!

¡Suerte!

Nos leemos.

 **¿** Reviews **?**


End file.
